simairportfandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
Zones are areas on the map that are designated, by the player, for specific activities or storage of certain items. There are zones the are critical to the gameplay and the airport will not work without them. All zones have conditions that limit where they can be placed and what they must contain in order to be considered functional. In addition, There are currently 11 zones which the players can denominate. BaggageClaim An area for passengers to pick up their checked baggage *'Must be placed in a non-secure area' Arriving passengers will wait in this zone for any bags they have to collect. The bags can be delivered here by two means; either via the Golf Cart or via Conveyor Line through the Baggage Routing Station. The Conveyor Line requires a Baggage Carousel to be placed in the BaggageClaim zone, however. There is no limit to the number of separate BaggageClaim zones the player can make. Cafe This zone allows you to set up a retail space such as a Shopping Area or a Food Service area. Passengers are happier when they're spending their money, and so are you! *'Must contain a Cash Register' *'Must contain a Cafe Table' *'Must contain a Cafe Chair' Deliveries This is where your supplies will be delivered to. Includes all construction supplies, retail inventory and any other deliveries. Larger zones can store more supplies and you can use Storage Shelves to further increase zone efficiency. *'Maximum of 1 Deliveries Zone is allowed' Dropoffs This is where all departing passengers will be dropped off at *'Maximum of 1 Dropoffs Zone is allowed' Garbage Janitors will take all of your airport's garbage here. The garbage truck will also come here to pick up and haul it off. '' ''A larger zone accomodates more garbage and zone efficiency can be ''further increased by placing Dumpsters in the zone.' *'Maximum of 1 Garbage Zone is allowed''' Kitchen All food served in your restaurants, cafes and bars will need to be prepared & cooked in a kitchen. '' *'Requires a fully enclosed space with a door''' *'Must contain a Kitchen Sink' *'Must contain a Cooker' *'Must contain a Prep Cart' *'Must contain a Refrigerator' *'Must contain a Pizza Oven' Office This zone allows your Administrators & Executives to have their own offices. The execs require offices to be able to do their own work and conduct research. *'Requires a fully enclosed space with a door' *'Must contain an Office Desk' *'Must contain an Office Chair' Pickups This is where arriving passengers will go to get picked up so that they can leave your airport (and get on with their vacation!). *'Maximum of 1 Pickups Zone is allowed' Restroom Passengers won't be very happy if they don't have easy access to restrooms. You'll use this zone to define the restrooms for your passengers to use. *'Requires a fully enclosed space with a door' *'Must contain a Toilet' *'Must contain a Sink' Security Security Zones allow you to scrutinize your passengers and keep your airport safe and secure which your passengers will appreciate. And occasionally you can even give them a little extra "pat down". *'Must contain a Bag Scanner' *'Must contain an ID Check Stand' Ticketing The ticketing zone is where passengers will go to print out their boarding passes & check any large luggage that they may have. '' ''One checked bag for free?! Not here. *'Must contain a Ticketing Desk'